Music and Sex
by Kdmr87
Summary: Lea and Mark already know each other and are together of course… we could only dream right? AU SMUT!


Hello beautiful people. I love writing smut my fav! This is AU and it's before Glee. Yes I have posted this before but had erased it! Sorry for those of you who had reviewed

I don't own anything of course.

**If you're underage or don't like this type of stories turn away now!**

Enjoy

**,,,,,,,,,,**

Lea and Mark were hanging out in their apartment.

They didn't have any plans for the day and they were just going to relax; maybe watch some movies, order out. Whatever they felt like.

Mark had his head resting on her lap reading a book while Lea absentmindedly caressed his head as she watched one of her favorite shows in low volume so it wouldn't bother him.

They were startled when a phone went off. They both checked their phones.

"Hello?" Mark answered while he laid his head on Lea lap again but this time she looked at him while he talked on the phone.

"Hey, we are hanging out at my crib and Claire is auditioning for Ryan Murphy, the guy who created Glee," a man said on the other line.

"Cool, we'll be there in a few," said Mark as he sat and finished the call.

Lea looked at him waiting to tell her who it was.

"That was Aaron, he and Claire are hanging out at his place and wants us to come over," he said watching her from her lap.

"Sounds like a plan. We're not really doing much here," she said.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings," he said mockingly.

Lea rolled her eyes and got off the bed to put on her shoes while Mark finished getting ready as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

Aaron opened the door and smiled seeing his friends on the other side of the door.

"Come on in guys," he said.

"So what's up?" Lea asked walking into Aaron's place Mark following behind.

Aaron looked at Mark surprised, he hadn't told Lea, "I thought…" Aaron said.

"I wanted it to be a surprised," said Mark smirking.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked intrigued.

Aaron chuckled at his two friends while walking towards the back of his place where he had a soundproof recording studio.

Lea eyes widened but quickly tried to act cool seeing who was there. Mark snorted seeing Lea reaction.

"Guys this is Ryan Murphy, he's my uncle and came here to record Claire singing one of the songs for the next episode," Aaron said nonchalant.

Claire waved at Lea and Mark from inside the booth where she was ready to sing.

"Nice meeting you," Mark said as he sat on the corner leather couch. "Hi," she said.

Lea joined Mark but never taking her eyes away from Ryan.

"I'm going to kill you," she whispered at Mark still looking at Ryan.

"I think I'll survive," Mark said sarcastically.

The next first two hours, Mark and Lea heard Claire singing the song as Ryan listened to it while working on the controls.

"One more song and we are done," Ryan said over the intercom so Claire could hear him.

"Cool," Claire smiled giving two thumbs up.

Another half hour passed and they all were annoyed, even Claire that she couldn't get the last note right.

"Damn it," she sighed. Lea felt bad for her friend and got up from the couch.

"May I go in there for a sec?" Lea asked nervously still not believing she was in the same room as Ryan Murphy.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and stood up leaving the room. "Five minutes," he said.

Lea walked into the booth where Claire was clearly frustrated.

"Hey girly!" Lea smiled hugging her friend.

Claire hugged back and went to sit at the stool. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong".

Feeling bad for her friend, she sat on the other stool right in front of Claire. "I think you're trying to hard. You and I both know that you are an amazing singer. Just have fun and sing the damn note," Lea smirked. "He's really not all that".

Claire rolled her eyes and nodded. "You're right," smiled.

"Of course I'm right," Lea smiled triumphantly. She was getting ready to leave when Claire held her arm.

"Stay in here, you can be my focus," Claire pleaded.

"I don't think Ryan might like that," Lea said hesitantly.

"I don't care as long as you don't make a noise," Ryan said over the intercom, making Lea and Claire jump.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Lea stayed seating on the stool while Claire got up and stood by the microphone ready to sing.

As Claire began singing, Lea wondered how much Ryan had heard of their conversation. But she quickly forgot about that when she heard her friend hit the damn note with no trouble at all. Lea was proud and happy.

,,,,,,,,,,

The four friends stood behind Ryan, while he listened to the songs nodding in approval. After a couple of minutes finishing the last touches, Ryan started to get his things ready.

"Thanks for letting me use your studio. This being a last minute thing after all," Ryan said as he smiled at his nephew.

"No problem, man. You know you are welcomed here any time," Aaron smiled.

"Nice meeting you two," Ryan said looking at Mark and Lea.

"You too Ryan," Mark shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you," Lea smiled.

"You know if you ever need another last minute singer, Lea could be your girl or Mark could be your guy," Claire smiled. "She's a nurse, he's a struggling model but on their down time, we are always down here singing songs just for fun".

"Do you have anything for me to listen to later?" Ryan asked.

Lea shook her head starting to speak when Aaron spoke first.

"Wait I have a cd with a couple of her favorite songs," he said as he looked through his stuff.

"I'm sure you have better singers, Mr. Murphy," she said honestly.

"Mr. Murphy was my father. Call me Ryan," he said.

"Ryan, sorry," she chuckled.

"Ah found it!" Aaron said. "Listen to it. She's a great singer".

"There are a two or three of them singing together, there are really great," Claire beamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Mark said unsure. "Ryan I'm sorry about that, we didn't come here for that".

"It's okay. If my nephew says you two are good then it's only fair to hear for my self," Ryan smiled. "I'll see you later A. Good job today Claire".

"Thanks Ry!" Claire waved.

Aaron went with Ryan to see him out while Lea and Mark were still in awe.

"Claire that was awesome but why?" Lea asked.

"Look you guys are great singers and Aaron thought you guys needed a break," Claire smiled knowingly.

"That recording day was a set up wasn't it?" Lea asked with wide eyes.

"Of course," he said. Everyone turned around looking at a smirking Aaron.

"Not cool man," Mark smiled.

"Whatever. Look. You two are working boring jobs…"

"Excuse me. I actually like my job," said Lea defensively.

"Like I was saying…" Aaron smirked seeing Lea roll her eyes. "You two are talented and Ryan could be that ticket out. Either from being in a TV show or giving you are recording deal." He noticed his two friends weren't saying anything. "The way I see it, what's there to loose?"

"You are one sneaky son of a bitch, but I guess you're right," Lea shrugged. "What is there to loose?"

"How about some pizza?" Claire asked excitedly.

"My treat!" Aaron rubbed his hands together.

,,,,,,,,,,

Lea and Mark arrived at her place later that night still in awe at what happened earlier that day. They got ready for bed and lay in bed facing each other.

"Do you think Ryan will like us?" she asked unsure.

"Of course, Baby," he smiled. "He'd be stupid if he didn't".

She rolled her eyes, "You're so cocky sometimes".

He smirked, "You love my _cock_iness".

She snorted, "You're an idiot".

He smiled as he moved his hand to her hip and squeezed seeing her bite her bottom lip and knew she was in deep thought.

"What?" he asked.

He groaned at how sexy she looked right now. She didn't even have to try but she drove him crazy.

"I'm just scared," she said honestly.

"About what?"

"I don't know. I guess I never thought this would actually happen"

"He's just gonna listen to it. It's not like you have to make a decision right now"

"I know," she said as she caressed his bicep.

"Would you sign with him if he decides he wants you?"

"Only if you come with me," she said biting her bottom lip this time seductively.

"Baby you know I always _come_ with you," he licked his lips seeing the lust in her eyes.

"Good. Just making sure," she smiled innocently.

"Come here," he pulled her towards him so she could straddle him and they both moaned when his cock made contact with her covered pussy.

"I love you," she moaned as she moved her center against his cock.

"I love you too Baby," he groaned feeling how hot she was already.

He moved his hands up her thighs, up her stomach underneath her tank top, until he reached her breasts feeling her nipples already hard just for him.

"Mmm," she moaned as he pinched her nipples while they dry humped.

"Do you want me to fuck you baby?" he groaned when he moved one of his hands to tease her panties feeling the wet spot.

"Please," she begged as she caressed his chest while he moved the fabric to the side pushing one finger inside making her gasp. "More"

"Fuck, you're so wet baby," he groaned as he pushed a second finger feeling her getting wetter.

"Just for you, always for you," she moaned louder when he added a third finger throwing her head back in pleasure.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said as he watched her moving her hips riding his fingers with her head thrown back.

When he said that, she looked at him licking her lips moving her hips even faster but when she felt him removed his fingers she whined. "Baby no please"

"I want to feel you around me when you come," he said.

She removed her tank top and before she could take her panties off, he ripped them off making her gasp and then glare at him. "This is the third one this week"

"I'm sorry but you took forever," he smirked.

"That's what you always say," she rolled her eyes smiling at him.

She watched as he got up from the bed and removed his boxer briefs revealing her favorite appendage on his body, beside his hands, mouth and ass of course.

He touched himself squeezing a little when he reached the head as he watched her lay on the bed with her legs open and exposing her wet pussy.

"Please don't tease me anymore. I need you inside me so badly," she said looking at his hand moving back and forth on his hard cock.

He got on the bed between her legs and he could smell her scent ready and waiting for him to be inside her. He grabbed the back of her knees pulling her closer to him and before she could register it, he was deep inside her making her scream in pleasure. "Fuck!"

"Baby I can never get enough of you," he groaned at the tightness around him as he began to move slowly.

"Fuck me please," she moaned as she moved her hips with his thrusts.

"As you wish," he smirked.

He started to fuck her hard and fast loving the way her back arched in pleasure and her hands gripped the sheets to her side. He kept thrusting back and forth as deep as he could go and then back out almost pulling out, which made her whine.

"Baby please don't tease me. I need to come. I want to come so badly. And I want you to come inside me!" she begged feeling him get harder if that was even possible.

"Fuck babe you're so horny tonight"

She smiled at him seeing the lust in his eyes that she was sure mirrored hers. He gave in and just started fucking her as hard as she could. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted with every thrust he made. "Baby I'm so close," she gasped.

"Come Baby, come all over my cock," he groaned feeling her walls tightening around her getting ready for release. "Shit"

He moved his hand between them to rub hard on her clit and she went of like there was tomorrow. She came hard and he groaned as she milked him and he came right behind her, giving everything he had.

"Wow"

"Amazing Baby," he kissed her and soon both passed out with a smile on their face.

**FIN**

**R&R**


End file.
